The Darkness Comes
by silver5606
Summary: Yugi meets a strange girl named Winter.Once he completes the Puzzle he meets Yami.As we learn their secrets,the dangers that stalk them just get worse and worse.Who will survive and who won't? Rated T for language,this may turn into a yaoi,and its weird:D
1. Prolouge

The Darkness Comes

Prologue

I would write him letters everyday hoping, praying he'd answer, of course,I knew he wouldn't since he was dead,but still,I lived even though I'm supposed to be deceased too.I mean,I died for him and as I've said I'M STILL HERE. It doesn't make sense...right my dear,sweet brother Yami?

Okay shortest prologue ever but still...BTW this is my first fanfic ever so yeah,anyway this isn't from Yugi's pov...its from a character that I have created and you will meet very soon,in the meantime review and wait for chapter one which will be up very soon. Enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 1:The Golden Puzzle

Okay I have finished chapter 1 so I'm posting it…I hope you like it and if you don't remember that this is my first fanfic EVER…so yeah please enjoy and review teehee :D

Chapter One: The Golden Puzzle

(Yugi's POV)

"Gramps I'm home!" I shouted, walking through the game shop's front door. "Hello, Yugi how was school?" Grandpa asked me. School was the last thing I wanted to think about since I unfortunately got beat up again, but instead of telling that to Grandpa I said, "It was good, although I have a lot of geometry homework."

After chatting with Grandpa for a few more minutes I was able to escape to my room, and I started to work on the Puzzle some more. I was finally half done with it after eight years, you see Grandpa gave it to me for my eighth birthday and I've been trying to finish it since then. Anyway, I was so close yet so far but I felt like I was going to finish it very soon. You see, I could feel the Puzzle pulsing with power and the pulsing just got stronger with every new piece fitted into the right place.

...

It was finally Saturday and I woke to the smell of burning waffles and a woman shouting "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to set them on fire!". At the sound of that comment, I jumped out of bed to see what the hell was happening. "Grandpa is everything okay?" I asked. "Umm…yeah its just that…"he trailed off. "Umm hi…you must be Yugi…I'm sorry for burning your waffles." said the new girl from my class.

"Ummmmmm…"I said unintelligently. "Umm, this is Winter…she told me she's in your class and that she wanted to talk to you." Grandpa said finally finding his voice. "Oh okay?" I said. You see, Winter was the new girl who was already labeled as a freak because she dresses in a Gothic type of way, seriously she dyed her school uniform black. Anyway she looked so out of place in my kitchen carrying a fire extinguisher.

"Is it okay if we go upstairs to talk?" she asked. "Umm okay follow me." I said. As soon as we got to my room she flopped onto my bed and started staring at the Puzzle, which I had left on my desk. "Wow, its almost complete…after three-thousand years." she said.


	3. Chapter 2:The Legend

Okay here's chapter 2.I hope you enjoyed chapter 1,and if you didn't remember that this is my first fanfic EVER so its not the best story out there but at least I'm trying…either way I'm going to stop talking and let you read this chapter enjoy and review :D

Chapter Two: The Legend

(Winter's POV)

I was staring at the Puzzle after three-thousand years…and it was nearly completed again. I turned my head to study Yugi…he looked so much like my brother it was scary. Of course, there were slight differences like Yugi's spikes were black with violet purple tips while my brother's were black with magenta tips, and Yugi's eyes were violet purple while my brother's were a crimson red.

Anyway, I felt the pulsating power from the Puzzle start to bore into me. Apparently, it knew what was coming, as did I, however Yugi didn't. As soon as he fit the last pieces together he would be an even bigger magnet for trouble. I knew I had to do something but I didn't know what.

"I'm sorry about the waffles." I said lamely trying to break the ice. "You could've burnt the house down." he said rather coldly._ Okay, I've just made him hate me…what do I do now?_ I thought to myself. Yugi and I just stared at each for a few moments until he asked me why I was there.

"Well, I'm not usually one to warn people because I enjoy seeing the world in chaos, but in this case I actually seem to like you and I actually like it here…I came to tell you to not finish the Puzzle." I said walking towards the Puzzle and cradling it in my palms. "Why shouldn't I finish the Puzzle?" he asked eying me suspiciously.

"I told you I'm not a messenger, but if you finish the Puzzle you'll regret it." I said smirking as I started to leave. "Yugi…heed my warning, you have no idea what you're getting into." I said. And as I started walking back home I knew he wouldn't quit…unfortunately for him…and I suppose the world...or at least Domino City.

...

When I got back home I started thinking that maybe I should've told him more,like what actually might happen._He wouldn't believe you anyway,so why try?_I asked myself."I don't know."I told myself.I sighed and when I got to my room,my eyes fell on the tiny golden box I had sitting on my night table."Why do I have to protect him when I barely know anything?"I asked I fell back onto my pillows and closed my eyes.

Apparently,I had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was three instead of eleven thirty.I dragged myself out of bed and decided to go for a walk.I grabbed my backpack,and was about to leave when the doorbell it was Yugi and his friend Anzu.I sighed and reluctantly opened the door.


	4. Chapter 3:The Deed Is Done

Okay, so far this fanfic is probably boring you however, were getting to the good part where…well I'm not going to spoil it. Anyway enjoy and review chapter 3 and if you have any ideas for me I'd love hear 'em Thanks :D

Chapter 3:The deed is done

(Yugi's POV)

Okay Winter is the weirdest person I've ever met. Now I can see how she got labeled as a freak. Seriously, why was she trying to make waffles, and why tell me not to finish the Puzzle. So far half my morning had been consumed by sleeping, burning waffles, and a weird talk with a weird girl.

By the time I had sorted everything through in my head, I noticed the time and almost forgot my plans to see Anzu for lunch. I had twenty minutes left to get ready and get to the little café. By the time I was actually walking out the door I had five minutes left.

…

"Sorry I'm late." I said to Anzu as soon I found her table. "Its okay…why do you smell like smoke?" she asked. "Burning waffles." I replied with a scowl. "Ummm…what?" she asked. I sighed explaining my rather weird morning.

"Wow…that's some morning." she said. "Yeah…I still don't get why she told me to stop working on the Puzzle." I said still scowling. "Maybe we should go ask her." Anzu said. I just stared at her. "Or maybe not…"she said quietly.

…

It took forever to find Winter's apartment, but after a couple of hours we were ringing her doorbell. When she opened the door you could tell she was annoyed.

"What the hell do you want now?" she asked groaning.

"Can we come in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to take a walk, but now that you're here I can't do that, so go away."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…"she trailed off. "Look we just wanted to know why you told Yugi to not finish the Puzzle." Anzu said. Winter looked between the two of us, smiled, and closed the door behind her. We followed her to the mailbox where she dropped a letter in, and then she turned to face us.

"Look, if you finish the Puzzle you will start something you won't be able to stop…and no matter what you do you'll end up getting hurt." she said. "I don't get it." I said. "I know." she stated simply with a shrug. I stared at her for a few moments, and as she was starting to leave, a small golden box fell out of her backpack.

I picked it up and studied it. It looked a lot like the box the Millennium Puzzle was in. "What is this?" I asked. "You think you're the only with a Millennium item…I have the Millennium Bracelet." she said. It looked like two snakes holding an eye. Then we heard thunder and she snatched the box back and ran into the forest of trees that was right next to us. _She is really strange _I thought to myself. Then it started pouring, and Anzu and I got soaked.


	5. Chapter 4:It All Clicks Into Place

Okay were finally at the part where the Puzzle is completed and bad things start to happen, and it will all start to make sense. Enjoy and please comment teehee :D

Chapter Four: It All Clicks Into Place

(Winter's POV)

"I'm an IDIOT!" I shouted at myself as I punched a tree. "Shit!"…punching a tree wasn't a good idea. _Great he knows about the Millennium Bracelet, and now he's going to complete the Puzzle…idiot_ I thought to myself as I slid to the ground.

I dug my iPod out of my bag and turned it to one of my favorite _Evanescence _songs. Honestly, I think music keeps me sane. Anyway, I laid on the ground listening to _Evanescence_ and started crying because I knew what was going to happen and I hated myself…again.

…

(Yugi's POV)

Once Anzu and I got back to game shop (soaking wet),I went to my room to finish the Puzzle._ Why I should care what some freaky girl says _I thought to myself as I started to work on the Puzzle.

It took me twenty minutes to finish the Puzzle. At first nothing happened, then Winter burst into my room staring at the Puzzle in horror, and then the Puzzle started glowing in a blinding flash. After the light subsided, there was another person in my room who kind of looked like me. "Oh my god…" Winter trailed of as she looked at the new person in shock.

…

(Winter's POV)

"Oh my god…" was all I could say as I looked at the guy who just appeared in Yugi's room. It had been three-thousand years since I had seen those crimson eyes that contrasted my green and blue eyes…I guess now is a good time to tell you what I look like, my hair is jet black, straight, and comes down to my waist, I also have bangs that cover my eyes…I wear my bangs that way because as I mentioned I have a green eye and a blue eye. Anyway, I just stared at those familiar eyes…the eyes that belonged to my twin brother Yami.

"Caprice?" Yami asked me. "Well…I kind of go by Winter now." I replied trying hard not to cry. And just like that our reunion was cut short as we heard a crash downstairs, shouting, and a gun being fired.

…...

If any of you guys are interested these are the songs Winter was listening to:

_All That I'm Living For_

_Cloud Nine_

_Lacrymosa_

_Like You_

_Lose Control_

_The Only One_

_Snow White Queen_

_Weight of the World_

_Your Star_

All of these great songs are by one of my favorite bands _Evanescence_ and these songs are on the album _The Open Door_ thanks and don't forget to review teehee :D


	6. Chapter 5: Killers

Okay my readers I think its time for me to do a disclaimer since I've forgotten to put one in so yeah teehee…Winter?

Winter: Sure, Silver5606 does not own Yu-gi-oh or the songs mentioned in the last chapter.

Yami: She does however own this story, the plot, and Winter…and someone else who will be mentioned very shortly.

Yugi: For now enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

…

Chapter Five: Killers

We all rushed downstairs to see if we heard a gun going off. Unfortunately, we had and it had been aimed at my grandpa. "Oh my god…ummm you guys might want to run." Winter told us as she stared at the gruesome scene in front of us.

"I'm not leaving without Grandpa." I told her. "Yugi he's…" she was cut off by the guy with the gun.

"Well if it isn't little C.J."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm Winter."

"Oh that's right you killed her!" at this point his tone was dripping with acid.

"You're an idiot…"she said with a smirk on her face, "and now its time for you to die."

"Hahahahaha! What are you gonna kill me with your purse."

"Actually, yes."

"Huh?"

…

C.J.'s dad was an idiot and he'd always blamed me for the "death" of his daughter. But now he'd gone to far, and he just kept getting in the way…it was time for me to banish him to Hell.

"What are you gonna kill me with your purse?" he asked laughing. "Actually, yes." I replied smirking. "Huh?'' he asked looking like a lost puppy. I opened my purse and in the next second he was sprawled on the ground clutching his chest.

"This is what happens to those who get in my way." I whispered in his ear. "You're a…a…a…"he never finished his last sentence. "Do you guys want to die too?" I asked the other two guys in the store. "N…no." they stammered and ran out the door.

"D…did you just shoot a guy a…and kill him?'' Anzu asked me. "Yes." I replied. "Why?" Yami asked. "Well I have many reasons…first, I hated him also he blamed for the "death" of his daughter, and he kept getting in my way…and lastly he wanted all the Millennium Items." I replied.

"And you just expect us to be okay with this!" he yelled at me.

"Yes."

"Oh my god…you've always been reckless but this is ridiculous and those reasons were idiotic!"

"You have no idea what he was going to do once he got his greasy paws on the Items do you?" I asked.

"No."

"He was going to destroy them to get back at me and to please his master…and if he had managed to do that we would've been destroyed right along with them!" my anger was starting to get the best of me.

Yami just glared at me. "I can't believe we're related." he said in disgust. I recoiled in shock and disbelief. With that comment it felt as if my soul had died and my tears felt like acid rolling down my cheeks. Unfortunately, I had a "gift" which pretty much meant I could control the elements: wind, fire, water, earth, and spirit. However, when my emotions get the better of me my "powers" go crazy and I can't control them, so at this point rain clouds just appeared above our heads and it started pouring along with the tears that were streaming down my face.

Then, a fire started behind the counter and started spreading…fast, and there was wind whipping everything around, and then the ground started cracking. I couldn't stop it no matter how much I tried. "Winter stop this madness!" Yami was yelling at me now, which wasn't helping. "I can't." I said through my tears and I felt as if my body was being ripped apart.

…

I knew Grandpa was dead by the time Winter killed the guy who had killed him. I knew it was wrong that the guy was killed and I was going to say something when Yami started yelling at her. She didn't like being criticized but when Yami told her he didn't like being related to her…she broke.

You could tell that without all the freaky stuff that was going on like it raining indoors, paper spontaneously combusting, wind that just randomly appeared, and the floor and windows cracking and breaking. "Stop this madness!" Yami yelled at her. "I can't." she said chocking on her tears. She looked like she was being ripped apart. It was worse seeing her broken than anything else. I was afraid she was going to kill us all without meaning to.

…

I couldn't breath. I was chocking on tears, air, fire, wind, everything. I couldn't see anything except for the blaze of the fire. I couldn't hear anything except for my labored breathing. I was going to die unless I stopped all this. But I couldn't concentrate because my body felt like it was on fire and being ripped to shreds by a pack of hungry wolves and I was their next meal. I couldn't take anymore, I wanted it to stop so I yelled stop right before everything turned black.

…...

So what did you guys think? Tell me by reviewing. :D

Winter: Do you think I'm a crazy psychopath? I very well might be but you won't know unless we get some reviews here…it keeps us writing here at Silver5606 Corp.

Yugi: She's just kidding about the writing part… REVIEW!

Thanks for reading teehee :D and review.


End file.
